User talk:The Spy Saint
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the File:250px-Adraas.jpg page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 02:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Spy, I got your message and I would love to do something! Right now, due to the restrictions of this wikia on fanon content, I'm porting Jacius, Trigg, and my other CWA profiles over to the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. I can still do things here, but the liberty is greater there. Send all the ideas and projects your thinking of to my email: arc117productions@gmail.com DarthJaciuss (talk) 20:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Customized images Commander Galaxywave 00:54, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Ramikad Galaxywave I'll be sure to look both here and on the Fanon Wiki. I've already made some edits to Trigg, since he's going to be going through a little bit of an overhaul (mostly images and finishing up the last of his sections and polishing the grammer). I think Kyl would be the best one to make a crossover with, since Trigg is my best character for that sorta thing right now. I've done a crossover with Thorun Ordo which involved a dialogue between multiple characters, which pretty much qualifies as a short story, so if we do pursue that type of writing I will have to put Trigg's version in the form of a short story on the Fanon Wiki. Otherwise, his biography will be a summary of whatever we do. Of course, whatever ideas we come up with you can type however you want on your end. Thanks for responding, I can't wait to have Trigg interact with more clones! And if you are ever needing a customized clone to represent Kyl, I could do something about that. ;) DarthJaciuss (talk) 23:11, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Glad to here everything, and I can help with the grammer when need be. I like Kyl's look, though something about it reminds me a lot of Trigg O_o. Hehe, anyways, I'll making edits to my pages until your ready to plan the crossover, and I wasn't sure but I think someone edited Kyl's page, who wasn't you when I saw the user who edited it. :/ DarthJaciuss (talk) 19:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I got your message, and the idea seems solid. I have taken a lot of creative writing classes since I graduated High School, so I know how to build it all up into a nice solid plotline. I'll put it into a document somehow and add some things in, then send it to you and see how you like it. In regards to GIMP, its a hard program to master. It's free, but theres almost no way you can just "learn it". It took me a year or two to get the hang of it, and the only way I did that was by trail and error, or exploring what everything does and memorizing it. You don't have to worry about the picture's if you don't want to, I can handle that ;) Recently, I've gotten a lot better at photo edits and I'll be getting some of my work on Trigg and Jacius's pages here, but a have a TON MORE characters and things on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki that uses my artwork and fanon works. The only problem is, on the CWA Character Wiki articles are for actual players, not fan created ones. Therefore, I must put those who fall under that category in the Fanon Wiki and not here :'( But if you want to get some more ideas on who you would like to include with your guys, you can check out the other characters I have if you want to add more to your proposal. Thanks for the message again! DarthJaciuss (talk) 22:15, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll do what I can with the clones, since they'll come out looking the best. I read about Arkana a bit, so I'll see what I can do with her. I may or may not be able to make her a picture, given my business lately, but the clones are a definite "can do"! DarthJaciuss (talk) 16:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC)